Lucan
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Ma version de l'arrivée de Lucan dans les geôles de Marius Honorius. Petit OS sans prétention aucune


**Résumé : Cet OS sans prétention relate mon point de vue sur la manière dont le petit Lucan est arrivé dans les geôles de Marius Honorius. **

**Ce n'est pas forcément ma meilleure publication mais cela fait très trèèès longtemps que je traîne cet OS sans pouvoir le finir et pour une fois, l'inspiration avait décidé de refaire son apparition, alors j'en ai profité =)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du film appartiennent à Antoine Fuqua.**

* * *

Cela arriva pendant la nuit. Nous dormions tous à poings fermés, loin de nous douter que notre vie allait basculer dans les secondes qui suivirent. Mes parents, mes sœurs, mon petit frère… Une poigne énergique m'avait violemment tiré de mon sommeil.

- Cours Lucan !

Les hurlements terrifiés de ma mère s'étaient changés en un gargouillis horrible tandis que l'épée du soldat Romain lui transperçait la gorge. Dans un état d'hébétude totale, je vis mon père se ruer à l'assaut des quatre soldats avec une violence que jamais je n'aurais soupçonnée chez lui.

- Cours ! me répéta-t-il.

M'enfuir où ? M'enfuir pourquoi ? Et mon frère ? Et mes sœurs ? Je baissai les yeux et ne vis qu'un amas de cheveux, de vêtements et de sang aux côtés du cadavre de ma mère. Je me refusais à accepter que ce tas informe puisse être ce qui restait de mes sœurs. Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Tout cela était un cauchemar… Mes sœurs ne pouvaient pas être mortes… Elles ne _devaient pas_ être mortes…

- Lucan !

Mon père se jeta sur moi, me faisant un rempart de son corps pour me protéger d'une attaque ennemie. Je vis l'épée passer à travers lui, projetant sur mon visage des éclaboussures de sang. Je reculai, effrayé et désorienté. A qui était ce sang ? Mon père me repoussa violemment sur le côté en un ultime geste et c'est là que je le vis. Mon frère. Mon tout petit frère… Les yeux vides écarquillés par la terreur, la main tendue vers un secours qui ne viendrait jamais… Une violente nausée me prit et je vomis mon dégoût et ma douleur sur le sol maculé du sang des miens avant de m'enfuir. Dehors, d'autres soldats étaient en train de massacrer mon peuple. Un hurlement inhumain jaillit de ma gorge, me brisant les cordes vocales, tandis que je courais à travers le carnage, échappant miraculeusement aux coups. Etait-ce vraiment moi qui hurlais de la sorte ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus, ni qui j'étais, ni où je me trouvais. A cet instant, ma vie entière n'était tendue que vers un seul but : fuir. Loin des cadavres de ma mère et de mes sœurs, loin de la vision de mon père transpercé par une épée, loin de l'appel au secours muet de mon petit frère… Fuir… N'importe où…

**ooo**

J'avais couru jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puissent plus me porter et avais fini par m'effondrer quelque part dans la forêt. J'avais faim, j'avais froid, j'avais peur. Et par-dessus tout, j'avais mal. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, mais une chose était claire en moi : les Romains avaient tué ma famille et massacré le reste de mon peuple. Et j'étais seul, perdu en plein forêt…. Seul….

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai prostré sur le sol, mes bras enroulés autour de moi, scandant les noms de ceux que j'avais perdu en claquant des dents…. Au bout d'un long moment – des heures, des jours ? – je relevai la tête. Quelqu'un m'appelait…

_- Lucan_…

C'était la voix de mon père.

- Père ? soufflai-je faiblement.

_- Lucan, lève-toi…. Lève-toi et survis, mon fils. Tu es un guerrier Picte. Fais-nous honneur_…

Je me relevai en titubant.

- Père ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! Ne me laisse pas….

Mais la voix s'était évanouie et je regardai autour de moi, horriblement lucide. Il n'y avait personne. La voix de mon père n'était qu'une hallucination, certainement due à la fatigue et à mon état de faiblesse. Les images de la nuit terrible que j'avais passée me revinrent en mémoire avec violence et je tombai à genoux, terrassé par le désespoir. Les larmes vinrent à moi comme une délivrance et je hurlai longtemps ma douleur à la face du monde.

« _Lève-toi Lucan… Lève-toi…._ »

Durant de longues heures, la voix de mon père tourna dans ma tête, encore et encore, me ramenant lentement à la raison. Me laisser mourir n'était pas une solution. Je me devais de faire honneur à ma famille, tel qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, pour que son sacrifice n'ai pas été vain. Pour qu'un jour je puisse enfoncer dans la chair ennemie une épée semblable à celle qui avait transpercé mon père. Cette pensée me redonna des forces et je me levai, essayant de faire le point sur la situation. Je ne devais pas rester ici. Il fallait que je trouve à manger, à boire et un abri pour la nuit. Et demain, je partirai à la recherche de mon peuple. Et ce fut cette pensée, plus que toute autre, qui me permit d'avancer enfin.

**ooo**

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par des cris de douleur atroces. Paniqué, je sautai sur mes pieds, prêt à m'enfuir, mais un vertige me saisit et je retombai lourdement au sol. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il n'y avait personne autour de moi et que les hurlements venaient d'un peu plus loin. En effet, à travers les arbres, je distinguai la silhouette d'une magnifique demeure, ainsi que les formes plus petites d'un village, et je sus instantanément que c'était là l'endroit d'où venaient les cris. Je me mordis les lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais approché aussi près de la lisière de la forêt pendant la nuit… L'envie me prit de quitter cet endroit sur-le-champ, mais qui disait village disait aussi nourriture, et mon estomac se rappela bruyamment à moi. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout malgré la crainte que m'inspirait ce lieu, je m'avançai à pas de loup vers la lisière, en mettant le plus de distance possible entre moi et la magnifique demeure que je devinai romaine.

Tout en me rapprochant, je remarquai que tous les villageois étaient regroupés au centre du village. J'en profitai pour quitter la forêt, la peur au ventre, et me réfugier derrière une charrette à foin. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à moi manqua de me faire hurler de terreur. Un vieillard presque nu avait été attaché par les poignets à une construction en bois et un soldat romain s'acharnait sur lui à coups de fouet. Le dos du vieillard était déjà zébré de traces rouges et chaque coup asséné faisait gicler le sang. Et pas un seul villageois ne bougeait ! Je songeai vaguement que si cet homme avait été Picte, un autre Picte serait mort pour le sauver plutôt que de laisser faire une telle infamie…

Mon regard fut soudain attiré par un mouvement de foule et je vis un homme apparaître aux côtés du soldat, à qui il ordonna de cesser. Romain, richement vêtu, il était visiblement le maître des lieux.

- Que ceci vous serve de leçon à tous ! Cet homme a commis un péché en s'opposant à ma volonté, car je suis un homme de Dieu ! Si vous osez me défier, le châtiment divin s'abattra sur vous comme il s'est abattu sur lui !

Ce discours me donna envie de vomir… Les Romains invoquaient toujours le nom de leur dieu chrétien pour commettre les pires atrocités... L'attitude de ces gens et la scène de torture à laquelle je venais d'assister finirent par avoir raison de ma faim. Il n'était pas question que je reste ici une seconde de plus. Je me mis à reculer doucement, sans quitter la foule des yeux quand un cri retentit :

- Maître ! Un intrus dans la cour !

Mon cœur fit une embardée et je me mis à courir. Je n'avais pas vu les vigiles postés sur les remparts de la demeure.

- Attrapez-le ! hurla le maître des lieux.

J'entendis un bruit de galop et forçai l'allure. S'ils avaient lancé des chevaux à mes trousses, je ne pourrais pas fuir bien longtemps. Piquant droit vers la forêt, je m'apprêtai à sauter par-dessus un ruisseau quand une brusque secousse me coupa dans mon élan. Mu par un réflexe, je tendis les bras en avant afin d'amortir la chute mais au lieu de tomber vers l'avant, je m'écrasai lourdement sur le côté. Un bruit écœurant d'os brisés me parvint et un hurlement jaillit de ma gorge au moment où j'en ressentis la douleur. Le bruit de sabots se rapprocha et je me relevai tant bien que mal pour fuir à nouveau. Mais l'un des soldats, certainement celui à qui je devais de m'être cassé le bras, m'attrapa par les cheveux au moment où je voulu m'élancer et me ramena sans ménagement vers la demeure.

- Regardez ce que nous avons là Maître ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

- Il est Picte ! renchérit un autre.

- Enfermez-le avec les autres ! ordonna le riche Romain.

Les autres ? Il y avait donc d'autres hommes prisonniers de ce Romain infâme ? Je me débattis comme un beau diable malgré mon bras cassé, mais rien n'y fit. Ils me menèrent dans une espèce de cave empestant l'humidité et le charnier. Des cellules étaient construites à même la pierre et je vis avec effroi que certaines contenaient des cadavres en état de décomposition avancée. L'odeur me soulevait le cœur. Deux hommes rachitiques au regard fanatique accueillirent les soldats et les conduisirent vers une rangée de ce qui semblait être des petits puits. Je hurlai et me débattis encore. S'ils m'enfermaient là, jamais je ne pourrais en ressortir, je le sentais. Pour me calmer, le soldat romain m'assena un coup vicieux sur mon bras cassé. La douleur déchira mon corps tout entier et mes hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité, mais je ne me débattis plus. Le Romain souleva la grille qui fermait le puits et sans tenir compte de ma blessure, me prit par les aisselles et me déposa tout au fond du trou. Je m'y laissai choir, vaincu. La grille se referma au-dessus de ma tête avec un grincement et les soldats repartirent en s'esclaffant. Je n'eus bientôt plus pour seule compagnie que les marmonnements inintelligibles des deux moines et l'odeur des cadavres…

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai dans ce trou. La douleur, l'épuisement et la fièvre eurent rapidement raison de moi et je perdis la notion du temps. J'oubliai ce qu'était l'espoir. Je crois qu'une femme a essayé de me parler mais je n'avais déjà plus la force de lui répondre. J'étais dans un état d'hébétude constant, duquel je ne sortais que pour hurler lorsque les soldats me torturaient sous le regard et les questions des deux ecclésiastiques. Je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'on me voulait. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que tout cela s'arrête. Que je succombe à mes blessures et que je sois enfin en paix, avec ma famille.

Mais lorsqu'à nouveau la grille de ma prison s'était ouverte, cela avait été non pas sur la mort, mais sur une promesse de vie, qui m'apparut sous les traits cet homme étrange et effrayant, dont les bras puissants n'avaient été que douceur lorsqu'ils m'ont sauvé et soigné. Dagonet. Chevalier du Grand Mur. Cet homme à qui je n'étais rien, mais qui m'avait pris avec lui comme s'il s'était agi de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Cet homme avec lequel j'ai – paradoxalement - enfin l'impression d'être en sécurité à présent dans ce convoi fuyant la marche Saxonne, tant que je ne peux d'ailleurs imaginer m'éloigner de lui ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

Fragilisé par les événements passés et terrorisé à l'idée de me retrouver seul à nouveau, il m'arrive souvent de me demander, au cours de nos longues heures de route, s'il me gardera avec lui à notre arrivée au Mur et cette question me remplit d'une angoisse sans nom. Mais lorsque mon regard croise alors le sien, un sourire subtil illumine son visage et je me prends plus que jamais à espérer : oui, au fond, qui sait ? Peut-être bien qu'il me gardera…


End file.
